Four For Trouble
by Summers-Wind
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Jude. Tommy. Sadie and Kwest's quadruplets. What happens when Jude and Tommy volunteer to watch four eight year olds?
1. Deal!

"I'm telling you, four eight year olds who all like different things than one another, in one house gives Kwest and I seriously no room to breathe!" Sadie told her sister over the phone. Sadie lived in California with her husband Kwest, and their eight-year-old quadruplets.

The quadruplets were Tiffany, Ashley, Zeke, and Tyler, born in that order. Tiffany, was loud and the rebel of the group; people told her that she was a "little Jude". Ashley was bubbly and outgoing; she was the golden child, and was definitely a "little Sadie". Zeke, was rather laid-back, but he wasn't lazy; he was often told that he was a "little Kwest". Tyler was definitely the "cool child", with a large ego; him and Tommy got along great... when their freakishly large egos weren't clashing.

The girls were identical, and the boys were fraternal. The girls loved to tease their "younger brothers" about them being younger than themselves.

"Wish I could help ya there Sades, but I'm in TO, not California," Jude told her sister.

Just as Jude said that, she heard someone screaming in the background.

"Mom! Can you tell Tiffany to quit making so much noise with that _thing_?" Tyler shouted.

"It's a guitar Tyler Thomas," Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"It's a headache Tiffany Judith," Tyler spat back.

"At least my namesake doesn't wear more hair product than mom!"

"Mom!" Tyler yelled again.

"Stop it both you!" Sadie yelled, "excuse me Jude," Sadie took the phone away from her mouth, and put it up t her shirt so that Jude wouldn't have to listen to all of the yelling. "You don't want me to tell your father, do you?"

"No mom!" two voices echoed.

Sadie picked up the phone again, to talk to her sister, "I swear to G-d Jude, if those two don't stop their bickering soon, I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, Kwest's like never home, and when he is, he's too tired to do anything. It's hard to do this alone,"

"Mom!" There was another shout from the background.

"What Ashley?" Sadie asked her daughter.

"My riding lesson starts in like five minute!" Ashley tapped her foot impatiently.

"Listen Jude I'd love talk, but I really have to go!" Sadie said, as Ashley was pulling her away from the phone. "Bye sis!"

"Call me when you can Sades!" Jude said, "bye!"

And they hung up.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude's body, and rested his head lightly on her shoulder.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"I'll give you a hint..." Jude said.

"Oh no..." Tommy whined.

Jude ignored him. "She has blonde hair, four kids, and is married to your best friend,"

"Sadie?" Tommy asked,

"Yup, and she's been really stressed with the kids,"

Tommy smirked, "I wouldn't be surprised, those kids are evil,"

"Yeah Tommy, real evil! Last time, I remember you yelling at Tiffany for borrowing your leather jacket!" Jude said sarcastically

"Hey, she got peanut butter on it! Do you know how hard that stuff is to get off?"

"It's not like you washed it. Your precious jacket can only be handled by the professionals at the dry cleaners," Jude teased Tommy.

"Whatever,"

"No, wait, you don't trust anyone with _your_ leather jacket, not even professionals!" Jude tease Tommy, emphasizing the word 'your', and making sure that Tommy heard it.

Tommy didn't laugh along with Jude, so she change the subject, "So..." Jude said quickly, changing the subject, "I was thinking..."

"Oh no!" Tommy protested. If he hated anything worse than his famous name "'Lil Tommy Q.", it was Sadie and Kwest's rugrats.

"Oh yes! Come on Tommy! Let's give Sadie a break!"

"No!"

"She's my sister, and I really want to help her..." Tommy didn't respond, "We can have fun tonight..." Jude led on, kissing Tommy very passionately.

Tommy and Jude had gotten married two years before when Jude was twenty-three. They had made sure and wait until Jude was legal, both of them really wanted to get married, and they were both ready for that kind of commitment. Neither of them had ever been known for keeping commitments. They had no children, and decided that with both of their careers in full blow, that they would wait a while before having or adopting any.

Tommy didn't respond again.

"Please!" Jude pouted with a "puppy face" as she began to kiss Tommy even more passionately than the first time.

"Fine!" Tommy agreed with huff. "Long as we can still have fun!" Tommy whined as if he were a five year old, as he began attacking Jude with tickles.

"Deal!" Jude laughed. Tommy didn't stop attacking her with tickles. "Stop! Stop it!" Jude cried, "Please stop?"

"Well, since you put it oh so nicely... deal!" Tommy agreed as they made their way into their bedroom.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the third gens!**

**A/ N: This is my latest story! I've gone through several drafts of it, so I really hope that it turned out okay. Please tell me what you think in a review or post message, I'd really like to know how I can fix/ change it to make it a better story!**


	2. Our Reply

Each one of the Matthew's children had something that they were good at.

Tiffany loved to play guitar and sing. She loved rock music, and hated "posers". The first time that she saw jude's first album cover, she tried to die her hair red using koolaid.

Ashley loved to horse back ride. Infact, she loved anything to do with horses, and also loved to shop. Once her and Sadie camped out at the mall for the new glamour store opening.

Zeke loved to read. Although he was always over-shadowed by his siblings, he didn't seem to mind. He was also interested in mixing tapes, and sometimes Kwest and him would go on an old soundboard, and Kwest would show him how.

Tyler loved to act and sing, and he hated school. Not that his parents didn't make him try hard; his B-minus' were worth the effort. He was also a very egoistic child, and he though that he could do everything better than everyone. Tommy and him would always have a ball mocking people.

Sadie's thoughts were interrupted by her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" Sadie answered her phone.

"I'm calling for Sadie Matthews," the man on the other end of the line began.

"This is she, who is this?"

"This is Doctor Fuller from Bakersfield Memorial Hospital (I dunno if that exists). I have your husband Kwest Matthews here, he seems to have hurt himself in a car accident,"

Sadie was speechless, Kwest had driven up to San Francisco for a conference, and was supposed to be driving back to Thousand Oaks that day. He was one of the most powerful engineers for a successful record label in LA.

"Do I need to be there?" Sadie asked, looking up at Ashley. Tiffany was at guitar lessons, and Zeke and Tyler we at their house with their sitter Mrs. Docker.

"It would be preferable to talking over the phone," Doctor Fuller said.

"Alright," Sadie replied, "I'll be there as soon as I can," she snapped her phone shut.

Looking at Ashley, Sadie saw that he daughter was leading Lodi, the horse that she rode back to his stall.

"Ash, hurry up and get Lodi back. Daddy got hurt, and I need to get you back home to Mrs. Docker," Sadie said calmly.

"Alright Mommy, is Daddy okay?" Ashley asked, as she began to take off his saddle and saddle blanket.

"I don't know," Sadie admitted, as Ashley took the bit off Lodi, and filled up his water bucket. "Come on honey, let's go,"

Sadie and Ashley drove to Music Mania where Tiffany took her guitar lessons, and got Tiffany into the car, as Sadie began driving back to their house in Thousand Oaks.

"Daddy got hurt!" Ashley cried, before Sadie even got a chance to explain the situation to Tiffany.

"Alright," Tiffany responded, not showing any emotion. Tiffany again was a lot like Jude in that way. Accepting things first, loosing it later.

Sadie walked into the house, her two girls not far behind her, and immediately began talking to Mrs. Docker. Mrs. Docker was actually the only person that she trusted, that could actually watch and control all four of her kids at once.

"Mrs. Docker, Kwest just got in an accident in Backersfield, and the doctors wanted me to get there before telling me anything. Is it too much for me to ask for you to watch the kids? I pay you extra..."

"Go take care of your husband honey, I'll watch the children. Don't worry about the money or anything," Mrs. Docker said re-assuringly.

"Thank you," Sadie let out a sigh of relief, and left the house.

"What's going on?" Zeke asked, not looking up from his book.

Tyler took out an earbud from one of his ear, and paused his ipod to listen. Ashley and Tiffany explained to Mrs. Docker and their brothers what they knew to be true about the situation. That was a rare site to see, all of the children not fighting about one thing or another.

Their sisters explained what they knew to them.

Sadie drove with the radio softly on, playing "White Lines", but it it didn't calm her down. She was thinking about her and Kwest's relationship. They had been fighting a lot lately; no, they had been fighting since the quadruplets were born, but she still loved Kwest unconditionally. She decided not to try and fight with Kwest if and when she saw him next. The accident was a wake- up call for her to realize what was really important to her in her life.

Sadie parked her car, and ran into the hospital.

"Excuse me," Sadie said walking up to the receptionist, "My husband Kwest Matthews was submitted here a while ago, do you happen to know where I can find him?"

The receptionist lifted the top paper up from a clipboard, and read off of it. "Room 307 hun. Second floor,"

"Thanks," Sadie replied quickly before hurrying off.

Sadie slowed down once she got close to Kwest's room, not really sure what to expect. Sadie knocked on the door, calling "Hello!" into the room before entering.

"Hi," Kwest said groggily.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore," Kwest moaned, trying to re- position himself into more comfortable position, just as a doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Matthews I presume. We talked on the phone, as I said before I am Doctor Fuller." the doctor started blandly.

"Yes," Sadie confirmed.

"Your husband here whacked himself up fairly well. He broke two of his ribs, and his wrist. Nothing that shouldn't be expected to heal,"

"Any precautions?" Sadie asked. She had grown fairly motherly after having four children. Not that Sadie didn't always have that "make sure everything's always okay" characteristic.

"Mr. Matthews will need some intensive care for the next few weeks, and if you have any small children I'll have to suggest that you have someone take care of them for the time. Grandmother, Grandfather, close friend maybe,"

After Doctor Fuller said that both Sadie and Kwest's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"We have four eight year olds," Kwest laughed a little, but stopped suddenly.

"It may hurt to laugh and do regular things like that for a while," Doctor Fuller replied, then exited the room.

"So... what are our options?" Kwest asked his wife.

"Well, my parents are definately out of the question, yours are too I presume. I called Jude today,"

"Yeah?" Kwest asked.

"Yeah. Her and Tommy offered to take them in for a few weeks, so that we could have some time to ourselves. It looks like we could take them up on the offer,"

"Sounds good," Kwest replied.

"But there's only one problem," Sadie responded suddenly

"That would be..." Kwest lead, trying to see where his wife was going with the thought.

"I'm not sure if I trust Tommy with my kids after last time,"

"They're my kids too Sades. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't even want to begin to think about that, thanks," Sadie mumbled, wondering what would happen in the days to follow.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.**

**A/ N: I'm not really sure if I liked this chapter very much. It seemed too "filler" to me, and I couldn't get a much as I wanted into it. Also, for those of you who don't know, Thousand Oaks is a city about 40 miles from Los Angeles and Bakersfield is about 120 miles from LA, California. Please review or post- message me with any suggestion, complaints, or tips you have! They really help me make this story better:D**

**Next Time: The quadruplets shake up Jude and Tommy's world when they arrive in Toronto...**


	3. A Horrible Idea?

Tommy and Jude had just finished having fun ;-), when Jude's cellphone rang.

Jude moaned, not wanting to have to move, to answer her phone.

"Don't answer it," Tommy whispered in Jude's ear.

Jude looked at the caller ID, it was Sadie. "I have to, it's Sadie," Jude whispered back, answering her phone, "Hey Sades! What's up? You do know that it's three hours later here. When I said call me back I... he broke two ribs and his wrist? How?... a car accident. Is he okay?... You'll take us up on that offer?... Tomorrow evening? Alright, just call me later with the details... love ya, bye!" Jude hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked.

"Kwest was in a car accident and broke two ribs and his right wrist. He'll be needing some intensive care, so they're going to take us up on my..."

"_Your_..." Tommy grumbled, cutting Jude off.

Jude ignored Tommy, "_Our_ offer. They'll try and fly out this evening," Jude said looking at the clock which read 3AM.

"Kay," Tommy mumbled, "let's go to sleep,"

"Kay," Jude agreed, as her and her husband fell asleep in their king-sized bed.

They woke up the next morning, and Jude started preparing the guest bedrooms for Tiffany, Ashley, Zeke, and Tyler.

The girls bedroom was majestic purple, and had two twin beds side by side with deep purple comforters and sheets on them. The boys room was similarly styled to the girls room with blue and navy blue sheets and comforters.

While Jude was preparing the house, Tommy was making breakfast. He was making french toast, eggs, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

Jude finally finished getting the house ready, and walked into the kitchen over to Tommy who was in a navy blue apron that said "Worlds Greatest Chef" that he had received for the holidays one year. Jude thought that it made him look sexy. "Hey babe," she said, as her and Tommy kissed each other on the lips gentelly. "Sadie called, their flights will arrive around 4PM our time. So, I was thinking that we can hit the studio, and work until like 3, then pick the kids up from the airport,"

"Cool," Tommy replied, kissing Jude on the lips. Then, the kiss became a make- out session, and soon they were on top of each other.

Jude finally stopped, "you know that we can't do that when the kids are here,"

"Yeah," Tommy agreed, kissing Jude again, "you know that I love you?"

"Yep, I do too. Now get off of me. We have to get to the studio," Jude said playfully, pushing Tommy off of her.

"Fine," Tommy grumbled as they finished their breakfast, and went to the studio in Jude's Toyota (Tommy's Viper didn't have enough seats for Jude, Tommy, and the four Matthews children).

So, Jude and Tommy arrived at the studio and they both went to their jobs. Jude still worked as an artist, but she also produced a few new artist. Tommy, worked as the vice- president of G- Major, but occasionally helped with a few artists for old times sake. And, of course, Tommy and Jude still wrote songs together, but that was usually done outside of G- Major.

Jude was working with the newest instant star, Sarah, producing her album. Sarah had layered shoulder length brown hair, bright green eyes, and she was tall. She stood maybe an inch or two shorter than Tommy. And her style changed with her moods. When she was happy, she dressed preppy, and almost slutty, when she felt rebellious, she wore torn jeans, and band tees, when she was lazy she wore sweats. Today, she had a mix of preppy and rebellious. The topic and mood of her music today was just having a good time.

"Alright Sarah, one more take, then we're finished for today," Jude told Sarah from the sound booth.

"Alright," Sarah replied, as she began to sing.

Tommy was leaning on the doorway, watching Jude mix Sarah's song. He stood un-noticed, while Sarah finished her song, and her and Jude talked. Finally Sarah left from the other exit. When she did, Tommy walked into the room, and stood behind Jude who was still mixing a song. When she finally paused, Tommy put his hands over Jude's eyes. "Guess who?" Tommy asked.

Jude turned her head around, and looked up at Tommy, "hey," she sighed with exhaustion, as they kissed lightly.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"Sarah; she's a great musician, just in- experienced. And we have to do so many takes for all of her songs," Jude sighed.

Tommy nodded knowingly. "Come on, let's got get the troubles," Tommy grabbed Jude's hand, as they left G- Major hand in hand.

They parked their car, and went into the airport. Finally, they spotted four children with a flight attendant.

"Aunt Jude!" Tiffany cried, straying from her siblings to hug Jude.

"Hey Tiffy!" Jude hugged her back. Jude was the only person allowed to call Tiffany "Tiffy".

Ashley, was right behind Jude.

"Hey Aunt Jude! Oh my gosh! Is it true is it true that Alex Bolton actually signed at G- Major?" Alex Bolton, was a rising artist, with that quality that made all of the girls want him. "Cuz if he is, I HAVE to meet him!"

"Aren't you a little young for that stuff Ash?"

"I'm eight," Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right. I forgot that you're Sadie's daughter," Jude grinned.

"Yup!" Ashley grinned back.

"Hey Aunt Jude!" Tyler and Zeke grinned together.

"Hey guys," Jude grinned back. Jude even managed to give Zeke a slight hug.

"Hey Uncle Tom," Tyler shook Tommy's hand. They were both to "cool" for hugs.

"Hey Tyler," Tommy shook his nephew's hand back.

"Alright guys, let's go get you baggage!" Jude proclaimed, as the six headed towards the baggage claim. Once they got onto the moving walkway, Jude spoke again. "So... what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Burgers," Tyler said.

"Pasta," Zeke said.

"Chinese!" Tiffany said.

"Is salad an option?" Ashley asked.

Tommy sighed, _this was a horrible idea!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.**

**A/ N: Hope that you enjoyed the third chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Now that I have the story set up, the real story can begin in the next chapter. Yey! Anyways, please review or post message me telling me what you thing and/ or how I can make the story better:-)**


	4. Bad Reactions

As the six made their way to the car, trouble erupted again.

"Okay guys, let's try and agree on something for dinner," Jude suggested.

"Okay!" Ashley piped, "Let's go to that ah-mazing salad bar that Mommy and Daddy took us to lat time we visited!"

"But, that's not fair!" Tiffany protested, "You ALWAYS get what you want!"

"Do not!" Ashley shouted back.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Tyler and Zeke rolled their eyes at their sisters.

"Um… what about burgers," Tyler suggested. "I mean, you _can't_ go wrong on burgers,"

"No!" Ashley and Tiffany protested at the same time.

"But---" Tyler was about to protest, when Jude butted in.

"Guys!" Jude shouted above the four siblings.

"We're girls!" Ashley pointed out, with a 'Duh' tone in her voice.

"Okay, then. Guys… and girls… how about we go to a buffet," Jude suggested.

"Buffet? What's that?" Tyler question.

"It's a---" Zeke started to explain.

"Did I ask you?" Tyler asked Zeke, getting up in his face.

"No," Zeke said, backing off from his brother, and looking down at his shoes.

"That's what I thought," Tyler grumbled.

Finally, after watching his wife and nieces and nephew bicker for long enough, Tom Quincy eventually decided to take charge.

"Okay people!" Tommy boomed.

That immediately got everyone's attention.

"We'll go to 'Happy Buffet', where everybody can get what they want," Tommy said, in a 'higher-power' fashion.

"Um… will that have any fat free dressings?" Ashley asked, "I mean…" she was about to continue, when everybody just looked at her with glaring eyes. "Okay, never mind, I'm fine…"

"Good!" Jude agreed, "I can _finally_ have some mangoes with spaghetti!"

"Mango spaghetti, girl?" Tommy asked.

Jude just shrugged Tommy's comment off, and then the six finally headed to the restaurant.

They finally arrived, and the six were seated, and each was given their plates.

Ashley gracefully made her way to the _spectacular_ salad bar, with Jude, who got her mangoes, and then went over and joined Zeke.

Zeke made his way to the spaghetti, where his Aunt joined him, and they both got their plates of food.

Tyler made his way over to the meat section, which was conveniently located past the Chinese Food section, and then the Thai Food section.

Tiffany, made her way over towards the Chinese section, but accidentally confused it with the Thai.

She filled her plate up with Thai food, and of course covered it with random Thai sauces (Tiffany referred to it as "experiencing the culture"), including peanut sauce.

Eventually, the six met up back at their table.

Tiffany made sure and sit between her _favorite_ Aunt and Uncle, while her other 3 brothers and sisters sat across from them.

"So…" Ashley began "Is it true that Alex Bolton and Sarah Augusto are dating?"

A smiled appeared on Jude's lips; _Ashley really was Sadie's daughter!_

Tommy almost chocked on his food; his_ eight year-old _niece was asking about boys.

"No," Jude responded, "They're just goof fr-----"

Jude was cut- off by a choking Tiffany, gasping for air.

"Tiffy, honey, are you okay?" Jude asked Tiffany calmly.

Tiffany still didn't respond.

"Ashley, Zeke, Tyler, does Tiffany have any allergic reactions?" Tommy asked.

None of the three, normally- breathing children responded.

"Well," Zeke said shyly, "Ashley did have an allergic reaction to peanuts when we were younger, and so Mom never bought _anything_ even containing even traces of peanuts,"

"And did she have any peanuts?" Tommy asked.

"Um… I think I saw her over by the Thai food," Tyler mentioned.

"Which many of the dishes do contain peanuts," Zeke pointed out.

"Okay! Tommy get the kids in the car, instructed Jude, "I'll get Tiffany,"

Jude whisked up Tiffany, ignoring the pain in her back, dashing after Tommy and the three healthy children.

The six dashed off to the Emergency Room, where Tiffany was immediately whisked away by a group of doctors.

Tommy, Jude, Ashley, Zeke, and Tyler, had no choice but to wait in the waiting room, along with the other families of hurt and dying people.

Ashley was sitting sullenly in a corner near a leggos bin, and was especially quiet.

Jude noticed this, and went over to her niece.

"Ash," Jude said, sitting down next to her niece, and wrapping her arms around the small children's shoulders.

Ashley didn't respond.

"Ashie, baby, things will be okay," Jude assured Ashley.

"No. No, no she won't!"

"Yes! Yes, she will!"

"No! You don't get it! She's my IDENTICAL sister! What happens to her is _supposed_ to happen to me too!" Ashley cried.

"But, some things can change that," Jude said, trying to calm down the eight year-old girl, without frightening her even more.

Ashley shoved her Aunt's arms off of her, and stood up.

"No!" she screamed, causing the other people in the waiting room to look up from their sulking. "No!" she screamed again, kicking the leggos bin over, and let the leggos scatter on the floor.

"Stupid Peanuts!" she screamed, kicking the leggos bin again.

Just as she was about to kick the bin for a third time, her two brothers came over to her, and each grabbed one of her arms.

They restrained her for a few more seconds, when she finally plopped down in the middle of the floor, and began sobbing. They sat down next to her (more gentally than Ashley), and each wrapped an arm around her. They whispered to Ashley, seemingly successfully, calming her down.

After maybe 20 minutes, a doctor came in, and stood in the doorway of the waiting room.

"Jude and Thomas Quincy!" they called.

Jude and Tommy stood up, and went over to the medical expert.

"Yes, is there anything you can tell us about Tiffany?" Jude asked.

"Nope, everything checks. She has an allergic reaction to peanuts, as her pediatrician believed, but never confirmed," The doctor said.

"And so we've treated her, and got her inhailer re-filled," the doctor finished.

"And…" Jude asked anxiously, trying to figure out if her niece was _really_ okay.

The doctor paused, "Good thing you got her here when you did, your niece could have died,"

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the characters and things that you don't recognize.**

**A/N: What has it been? A month since I last update? Something tells me that we are due for an update! I now have some more of the story plotted out (Yey!), and updates should be more frequent! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Please Review:-)**


	5. Mornings

Jude, Tommy, Tiffany, Ashley, Zeke, and Tyler finally made back to the Quincy's house late that night, past 11PM.

Tommy woke up first that morning, and went through the pantry, looking for everything that contained or could contain peanuts, and made sure to dump them out. There were two jars of un-opened peanut butter, which he was planning on taking the neighbors later. Once Tommy finished that task, he began to make breakfast.

He started making the pancake batter for their breakfast, when Ashley, who was obviously a morning person, skipped into the kitchen, and joined Tommy.

"Uncle Tommy?" she asked.

"Yes Ash?" Tommy questioned his niece. That's what Ashley loved about her Uncle; he never treated her like she was 'just a kid'.

"Are those whole wheat pancakes that you're making?"

Tommy was stumped by that question. _What eight year-old in their right mind would ask about health foods?_

"Uh…" Tommy said, grabbing the flour bag from the trash, and looking at it. Sure enough, the flour was whole wheat. _Jude must have known._

"Yes it is," Tommy, said, a-matter-of-factly, when Zeke walked in.

"Morning," Zeke mumbled, scratching his head, and taking a seat at the table, and started searching for something.

"Looking for something, bud?" Tommy asked his nephew.

"The newspaper," Zeke replied.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Tommy said, leaving the kitchen, and returning a minute later. "Here's the paper," Tommy said, plopping the paper down in-front of Zeke, and went back to cooking the pancakes.

"Thanks!" Zeke grinned, as he started flipping through the paper.

Ashley took a seat next to her brother.

"Can I have the 'Parade' section, please?" she asked.

_What could she possibly want 'Parade' for?_ Tommy wondered.

"Sure" Zeke replied, shuffling through the paper, and finally handed

"So, Ash, what do you like about 'Parade'?" Tommy asked.

"The gossip column. Duh!" Ashley looked up at Tommy and rolled her eyes, and looked back down at the paper.

Just then, Tiffany and Tyler appeared in the kitchen, still in their flannel pajamas.

A few "Mornings," were mumbled before the five each went back to what they were doing.

A few minutes later, Tommy set the pancakes platter down on the table, and the kids began to eat.

"Where's Aunt Jude?" Tiffany asked. _Leave it to Tiffany to ask about Jude_.

"I think that she's still sleeping; you guys keep eating, I'll go wake her up," Tommy announced, leaving the kids to eat.

He went into his and Jude's bedroom, and found Jude sleeping.

"Come on, girl. It's time to get up?" Tommy said, shaking his wife.

"What?" Jude moaned, rolling.

"Come on Big Eyes, it's time to get up, he said turning Jude softly over. "It's 9AM. Even if I am Vice- Prez, we told Darius that we'd be there by 10,"

Jude immediately shot up, and began digging through her closet.

"No, really, are you okay, Jude?" Tommy asked.

"Okay? I'm fine, besides for the fact that my head hurts and I wanna barf? I'm fine," Jude replied, pulling on a pair of jeans. "Damn it!" she cried, pulling off the pants, and began searching for another pair.

Suddenly, there was a scream from the kitchen.

"Aunt Jude! Uncle Tommy!" the voice cried. "Tyler says that I won't get to go horseback riding while we are here!"

It was Ashley.

"Um… I'll take care of that," Tommy said.

Tommy walked out, and into the kitchen.

"What seems to be the problem?" Tommy asked.

"Tyler says that we can't go horseback riding while we're here!" Ashley huffed.

"Yeah, well, you said that we couldn't see Neil Young either!" Tyler huffed, in the same tone that Ashley had.

"But I wanted to try recording my song!" Tiffany protested.

"Yeah, and I want to check out all of the recording equipment at G-Major," Tyler whispered, but once again, was not being very noticed in his sibling's shadows.

"But… if we do those things, than we can't go horseback riding!" Ashley cried. "And my coach said that I NEED to practice!"

"Will you stop obsessing about yourself?" Tyler asked his sister.

"Obsessing? You're talking to me about obsessing? You apply more hair products to you hair than Mom does to hers!"

"Do not!" Tyler protested.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Egoistic!" Ashley said, sticking her tongue out at Tyler.

"Uncle Tom!" Tyler complained, "Ashley stuck her tongue out at me!"

Suddenly, Jude walked in.

"Calm down!" Jude yelled over the arguing.

Everyone's heads immediately turned towards Jude.

"I'm sure that we can find away to do all of those things that you guys want to do. Tyler, when is the concert?" Jude asked.

"Two days," Tyler said quietly.

"Ashley, you want to ride at the local stables, right?"

'Yeah," Ashley replied.

"'And Tyler and Tiffany, we have to go to G-Major anyways," Jude pointed out, "I'm sure that we can figure out a way to do everything. We can plan that later, but until then your Uncle and I have to get to work, and you guys have to come with us," Jude said, taking the lead, and grabbing a pancake off of the platter.

"Alright guys… and girls, you heard your Aunt, hurry up and get ready," Tommy demanded, as the four kids each got up, and went into their bedrooms.

Finally, ten minutes later, the four children arrived back in the Quincy kitchen, and were ready to go.

"Are you sure that this top looks alright, Aunt Jude?" Ashley asked one more time.

"It's looks great Ash," Jude assured her niece, "Now, let's get going,"

And the six were finally off to G-Major.

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own anything that you don't recognize!**

**A/N: I think that I'll leave you off there, I wasn't really sure if I should end it here, or continue onto the next chapter. No cliffhangers or anything, but be prepared for some G-MAJOR DRAMA in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing the last chapters, and please R&R:-)**


	6. Sick and Sick?

_Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything that you don't recognize!_

_A/N: Woo! Three new chapters in three days! And because you guys are so great… drum roll please… you get an extra-long chapter (breaking my longest chapter record, I think)! Thanks for all the help, Zan! Anyways, I don't think that this chapter is to brilliant, but anyways. That for reviewing the last chapter! Please R& R!_

_Oh, and FYI: Anything in BOLD is an action._

The six arrived at G-Major, and walked in.

Tommy had an important meeting to attend, so Jude was left with Tiffany, Ashley, Zeke, and Tyler.

The five went into Studio C, where Sarah stood fidgeting.

"OMG! Jude you are finally here!" Sarah shouted.

Jude looked at Sarah with a puzzled look.

"Alex isn't here, and we promised that we'd have our new duet recorded by tomorrow!" Sarah began freaking out.

**Cough! Cough!** there was a cough coming from the doorway.

There stood Alex, in his usual jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket, looking something like a younger version of Tommy, bags under his eyes, and tissue in his hand.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

**Cough! Cough** Alex coughed again. "Cold," he mumbled, obviously very congested.

"Oh my G-d, it's Alex Bolton!" Ashley screeched, running over to Alex, and tackling him.

"Maybe you should go home," Jude suggested, "And Ashley, get off Alex,"

Ashley did as she was told, and looked down at her feet. The usually very outgoing and mature-girl, was now a very shy-little girl.

"Sorry," she mumbled

"It's okay," Alex said, giving her a faint smile. **Cough! Cough!** Alex coughed again.

"Alex," Jude said with 'that tone', "You really should go home,"

"I'm fine," Alex mumbled.

"What about your voice?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry Sarah; I've drugged myself with tons of Benadryl and tea," Alex said, obviously very annoyed with everybody bugging him about his being sick.

"Okay," Jude and Sarah said, not really believing Alex.

"Oh, and I don't think I have introduced you to my sisters kids," Jude said, pointing the quadruplets.

"You've already met Ashley," Jude said signaling to Ashley.

"And that's Tiffany, Zeke, and Tyler," she said, pointing to the three kids who were standing by the door.

"Hey," Alex said.

"Hey," the four responded back.

"Hey guys!" Sarah piped, "Oh my gosh Jude, you have to let me watch them sometime!"

"That would be so cool!" Ashley piped back, obviously very star-struck.

Alex and Sarah both got into the booth, and Jude got to the soundboard.

Ashley stood, very interested in watching two of her favorite stars, looking for an signs that they my have been dating, while Tiffany, Zeke, and Tyler drifted into the halls of G-Major.

Tiffany, Zeke, and Tyler were wandering the halls of G-Major, looking for the dish of candy on the receptionist's desk.

"Come on guys!" Tiffany yelled to her two brothers, "This way!"

"It's the other way Tiffany!" Tyler told his sister.

"Guys," Zeke tolled his eyes, "I saw the candy over that way," he said pointing down another hall.

"Since when is what you think right?" Tyler asked his brother coldly.

"I don't know," Zeke whispered, wishing that he hadn't mentioned it at all.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Tyler scoffed, as they went down another hall of G-Major.

"Stop being so cruel to Z, Tyler!" Tiffany said, defending Zeke.

"I'm not being cruel, meanie!" Tyler defended himself.

"Are too!" Tiffany said, protecting her claim, as they finally found the front desk.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are---" Tiffany was about to yell back at her brother, when she was cut-off by a man.

The man was also known as Darius Mills, owner of G-Major.

"Hello, children," Darius said.

"Hello," Tiffany said back.

"Are you guys lost?" Darius asked the kids. He really knew the answer to the question, but he wanted to give the 3 children a heads up first.

"Mom and Daddy sat that we're no spose ta to talk to strangers," Tiffany big-mouthed Darius.

"Darius?" Tommy asked, walking up to the side of Darius.

"What are _they_ doing wandering the halls?" Darius asked Tommy, very annoyed.

Tommy thought about that for a moment, "Yeah, aren't you supposed to be with your Aunt Jude?"

"Um… well…" Tiffany tried to explain.

"Come on guys," Tommy said to his niece and nephews.

"Don't let them wander again," Darius growled quietly to Tommy, "Things in here are probably worth more than they are,"

Tommy, Tiffany, Zeke, and Tyler made their way back to Studio C.

Meanwhile, back in Studio C, Sarah and Alex were still recording their duet.

"And that's a wrap guys!" Jude said into the microphone to two of the currently most successful artists at G-Major.

Alex and Sarah hugged each other tight.

"Okay Alex, go home and get well soon. We need you here in the studio!" Jude sad, as a wave of nausea flashed over her.

**Cough! Cough!** Alex coughed hard. "Yes boss!" he exclaimed, walking half- dead out of the recording booth.

"And Sarah," Jude said ignoring the nausea, "Take tomorrow off, and come back in two days. We need to keep working on your album," Jude instructed.

"Okay," Sarah replied. "Listen, I gotta go. I don't wanna let Alex drive, he can barley see, more or less stay awake,"

"Alright, see you later," Jude told the artist.

"Bye Sarah! Thanks for letting me watch you record!" Ashley called after Sarah, as Sarah left after Alex.

**Cough! Cough! **Ashley coughed.

"And that's probably a sign that we should be getting back," Tommy said, appearing in the studio with Tiffany, Zeke, and Tyler.

"Yeah, we don't want them sick," Jude agreed.

Tiffany, Zeke, and Tyler let out a sigh of relief that their Aunt did not notice that they were missing.

"And where were you guys?" Jude asked.

"Umm…"

"Uhh…"

The three tried to explain.

"Okay, whatever, we'll talk about it once we get home," Jude said, as they all made their way to Jude's car.

The six finally arrive back at the Quincy house.

**Cough! Cough! **A cough came from behind Jude and Tommy who were behind the door.

"G-d bless you Ashley!" Jude said.

"That wasn't me!" Ashley said, coughing, "It was Tiffany!"

"Whatever," Jude replied, walking inside, and leaving the others behind.

Tommy, and the four Matthews Children entered the Quincy house.

"Alright guys, go start up the bathwater, put your pajamas on, and I'll go make you some chicken noodle soup, and find the Vick's. We don't want anyone getting sicker, alright?" Tommy instructed the four.

There was a series of "Yes'" from the four, and then they all disappeared into their bedrooms.

Tommy went into the kitchen, and started up the chicken noodle soup, and then went to find Jude.

He found Jude standing in their room, crying.

"Hey, are you okay girl?" Tommy asked his wife.

Jude sniffed, "I'm **sniff **fine **sniff**,"

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I **sniff** don't **sniff** know **sniff**," Jude replied, wiping the tears from her eyes, not wanting Tommy to see them.

"It's okay," Tommy said hugging his wife.

"Ow, Tommy! Now so hard!" Jude yelped.

Just then, there was a scream from the other room.

"Aunt Jude!" Ashley shrieked, "Tyler pinched me!"

"Crap!" Tommy yelled.

"What is it?" Jude asked Tommy.

"I left the stove on!" Tommy panicked.

"I'll go take care of the kids," Jude said, "You go take care of the dinner, she instructed.

"Okay," Tommy agreed, as he made his way into the kitchen

Tommy then turned down the stove, and found some crackers and a 2-liter bottle of Sprite.

Suddenly, the house phone rang.

"Hello? Quincy residence," Tommy answered the phone.

"Hey Tom, are my kids there?"

"Sadie?"

"No the boogey monster. Yes, it's Sadie. And are my kids there?"

"They're getting ready for bed,"

"At 6PM, Tom?"

"No, there seems to be something going around. Ashley caught it, and the rest of them seem to be catching it too. Jude as well,"

"Like a cold or the flu or something?" Sadie asked. "Because I wouldn't be too worried,"

"I'm not worried about them," Tommy said calmly, "I'm worried about Jude, she's been sick like this for weeks!"

"How?" Sadie asked, interested in what was going on with Jude that, Jude wasn't telling her about.

"I dunno, she gets sick in the mornings, she gets nauseous a lot, she's always complaining about her head or back," Tommy tried explaining how Jude had been for the past couple of months.

"Tom, is there any chance that Jude might be pregnant?" Sadie asked Tommy.

"Um…" Tommy didn't know what to say; his wife's sister was asking him if his wife was pregnant.

"What about her breasts, have they been getting bigger or anything?"

Tommy didn't respond.

"For G-d sakes Tom, you act like you've never heard of this stuff before!" Sadie exclaimed. "And come on, don't tell me you don't look at those kinds of things, you're a guy, and guys do those kinds of things,"

"She did complain about me hugging her too tight, when I gave her a light hug," Tommy remembered.

"Listen, I really think that you should get Jude a doctors appointment, and have her looked at,"

"Maybe…" Tommy said, as there was a screech coming from nxet too him.

"Uncle Tommy!" Ashley yelled, "You're supposed to respond when I talk to you!" A very annoyed Ashley shrieked.

"Uh… Sorry Ash," Tommy apologized to his niece.

"Yeah, okay, whatever, I want to talk to Mommy!"

"But I want to talk to her too!" Tiffany claimed.

"But she loves ME more!" Ashley tried to explain.

"But, I'm older!"

"So? I'm prettier!"

"No, I am!"

"Ashley! Tiffany!" Tommy said above his two nieces, "You two are identical. Now, if you'll calm down, I'll put you on speaker phone with your Mom,"

"Finally!" Tiffany threw her hands up with the air.

"It's about time," Ashley mumbled, as the two began to talk to their mother about the recent events.

Tommy left his two nieces, and went to find Jude. He wanted to talk to her about what Sadie had said.


	7. Movies

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that you don't recognize.**

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter! Thanks for reviewing the last chaper! And please R& R:-)**

"Jude…" Tommy said, walking into their bedroom.

"What's up?" Jude asked, shutting her journal, and tossing it on the nightstand.

"Sadie called," Tommy began, not really sure what to say to his wife.

"So? I mean, her kids are with us, it's only-----"

Tommy cut Jude off.

"I mentioned that the kids were catching something, and that you haven't been feeling lately, and… Tommy stopped.

"And… Tommy?"

"She thinks that you may be pregnant!" Tommy spit out. Once he realized what he was saying, he shut his mouth.

"Pr-e-g-nan-t-t?" Jude choked. "I can't. We can't. It… I mean, with our careers in…" For once Jude didn't know what to say.

There was a long pause of silence, before Jude spoke again.

"Tommy? What if I really am?" she asked sheepishly.

"Then… let's focus on if you really are," Tommy said calmly.

"Morning sickness, weird food combos, tiredness, lack of your monthly…"

Jude looked confused.

"How do you know about…I don't even want to know,"

"Hey! In my own defense, it was right where we week protection, if it matters that much!" Tommy defended myself.

"Sure…" Jude responded suspiciously.

"It's not like I---" Tommy tried to protest.

"No, Tommy, I'm serious!"

"What… How long?" Tommy questioned Jude.

"A couple of weeks," Jude replied sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me?" Tommy fumed.

"I wanted to make sure that I really was before I told you," Jude tried to explain to Tommy.

"Then, you should probably get a doctor's appointment," Tommy said, now slightly calmer.

"Already done!" Jude piped. "In two days at 10AM,"

"And what?" Tommy asked. "You didn't think that I would want to go?"

"Well…um…" Jude stuttered. "Sarah said that she would love to do something with them. We could ask her to take them to a movie or something while we go," she suggested.

"That should---" Tommy started to agree.

"Uncle Tommy! Aunt Jude!" Screams came from the living room.

"Come on," Tommy said kissing Jude, who was sitting on the bed, on the top of the head, and grabbing her hand softly. "Let's go see what the problem is this time,"

Jude kissed Tommy, and they gave each other a quick peck on the lips, before heading out to the den.

"Auntie! Ashie and I want to watch 'The Parent Trap', but Tyler and Zeke say that it's stupid!" Tiffany huffed.

"Yeah, well it is!" Tyler stuck his tongue out. "I mean, 'Shrek' is so much cooler!"

"No! It's just because the girl is the damsel and her can walk all over her!" Tiffany shot-back at Tyler.

"Yeah!" Ashley agreed with her sister.

"Oh! But come on admit it ogres are so much cooler _Princess_!" Tyler said getting in Tiffany's face.

"I am not some spoiled---" Tiffany was cut off by Tommy.

"Hey! Kids!" Tommy boomed.

Everyone turned towards Tommy.

"The boys and I will take the media center, and Jude and the girls can stay in the den,"

"Why do you get the den, Tommy?" Jude asked.

"Yeah Tommy?" Echoes Tiffany and Ashley simultaneously.

"'Cuz," Tommy pouted, "Us guys need surrounded sound. Right boys?" Tommy asked Zeke and Tyler.

"Right!" Tyler and Zeke agreed.

"Amateurs," Jude mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all," Jude said, hinting something.

"No, really?"

"Really? Okay. Boys can't EVER live with out their surround-sound, my cool-guy systems,"

"You wanna bet?" Tommy grinned.

"I dunno," Jude responded, "Do you think that they could take it girls?"

"No," Ashley stated.

"Boys are stupid!" Tiffany finished.

"You're on!" Tommy said sticking out his hand.

Jude raised her eyebrow. "Okay. If you don't say a single negative word about your location for watching the movie, boys get to choose what movie they're going to see with Sarah tomorrow. If not, the girls do,"

Tommy and Jude shook hands.

"And Tommy," Jude said as her and the girls were heading to the media center, "winner gets to choose names,"

With that, the girls went to the media center, and the boys stayed in the den.

Jude set up the girls movie, and it had started, when Tiffany talked.

"Auntie, I'm thirsty!" she complained.

"Me too!" Ashley agreed.

"Okay, you girls keep watching Lindsay (Lol), and I'll go get us some drinks."

"Okay Aunt Jude!" Tiffany and Ashley chorused, and then turned their heads back to the TV Screen.

Jude walked into the kitchen, and found Tommy doing the same thing that she was just about to do.

"Did you really mean it? About the name thing, I mean?" Tommy asked Jude.

"Um… yeah…" Jude responded.

"I mean, if you're really pregnant," Tommy noted.

"Tommy, I'm pregnant," Jude replied.

"How do you know for sure?" he asked back.

"Here," Jude said grabbing Tommy's arm, and putting it on her still-flat stomach, which had a small bump on it.

"Ohhh," Tommy responded.

"Yeah," Jude replied with the 'that's obvious' tone.

"Auntie Jude; who is gonna have a baby?" came a voice from the door

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked, slightly annoyed with his niece.

"My throat it hurting again," Ashley responded, and then coughed hard.

"Come here Ash," Tommy said, opening up the container of Vick's.

Ashley did as she was told, and then pulled up her shirt halfway.

Tommy rubbed some Vick's on his niece's stomach, and Jude gave Ashley a couple of more teaspoons of cough syrup.

"So who gonna have a baby?" she asked cheerfully, after swallowing the cough syrup all of the way.

Jude smiled, "Um…uh… my friend Kat, but don't tell,"

"I gotta go tell Tiffany and call Molly (her best friend back home)!"

"You can tell Tiffany, but not Molly, Ash, because it's confidential still," Jude told Ashley.

"What's confidential?" she asked.

"It's like being secret," Jude explained.

"Okay!" Ashley responded, turning around, "I'm going to tell Tiffy now!"

And with that, Ashley skipped out of the room coughing.

"So… about that…" Tommy said kissing Jude.

Her wrapped her arms around him, as he did her. They started making-out, but Jude finally stopped.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"That's how _this_ happened!" Jude said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Fine," Tommy grumbled.

And the two both went back to 'their groups'.


	8. We Want SunButter!

Jude and Tommy were sleeping peacefully in their bed, when Zeke ran into the room.

"Aunt Jude! Uncle Tommy!" Zeke cried.

"Mmmm… what do you want Jude?" Tommy asked.

"It's Zeke!" Zeke shouted.

"Uh… sorry Zeke," Tommy apologized, "What's the matter?"

"Tyler just barfed on his bed!" he shouted, waking Jude up.

"Barfed? Huh? I'm…" Jude opened her eyes to see an eight year-old boy standing next to her bed.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a minute," Tommy said.

"Kay, but hurry!" Zeke shouted, bounding out of the room.

Tommy quickly pulled on a dirty pair of jeans, and Jude pulled on her housecoat, before the two went to Zeke and Tyler's room.

Jude and Tommy got to Zeke and Tyler's room, to find no one there.

"Zeke? Tyler?" Tommy called.

"We're in the bathroom!" Zeke called back.

Jude and Tommy went into the bathroom to find Tyler hunched over the sink.

Tyler wiped his mouth off with a paper towel.

"My mouth tastes gross," He mumbled.

Jude, who had become an expert on throwing up the past few months, turned on the faucet and filled a cup that sat on the sink counter up with water, and handed it to Tyler.

"Swish it around in your mouth," Jude demanded, "And I'll go get some saltines. Tommy, can you go get a set of clean sheets from the cabinet for Tyler?"

"Yeah," Tommy agreed heading towards the cabinet.

Jude went to the kitchen, and grabbed the wholesale- sized box of saltine crackers, and took a package out and opened it. She then went back to the boys' bedroom.

There, Zeke was lying down on his bed watching, Tommy was changing the sheets, and Tyler stood to the side.

Jude walked up to her nephew.

"I'm sorry Auntie Jude," he apologized.

"It's okay Ty," Jude said calmly.

"Now everybody's gonna think that I'm a baby," he mumbled.

"Tyler, look at me," Jude demanded.

Tyler did as he was told. Jude bent down to Tyler's level, and wrapped her right arm around him.

"It wasn't your fault. Everybody gets sick, and no one else has to know, okay? We don't have to tell you Mom or even you sisters if you don't want to," Jude said.

"Okay…" Tyler agreed, as Tommy finished putting the clean sheets on Tyler's bed. Tommy pulled the covers down, and Tyler went to sit on his bed. Jude followed Tyler, opened the package of saltines, and handed Tyler a cracker.

"Thanks Aunt Jude," he responded nibbling the cracker.

"No problem," Jude responded. "Here, I'll leave a couple more crackers for you," Jude said setting a few crackers on a small plate on Tyler's bedside table.

"Night boys," Tommy and Jude said.

"Night!" Tyler and Zeke chorused.

Tommy switched off the lights, and him and Jude went back to their beds.

The next thing Jude remembered, two girls were bouncing on her bed.

"Wake up Uncle Tommy! Wake up Aunt Jude!" two bundles of energy sang.

"What do you want?" Tommy mumbled, "And what time is it, damn-it?"

"Language," Jude told Tommy.

Tommy shrugged off what Jude just said. "And what the hell do you squirts want at…" Tommy looked at the time, "Nine AM?" he questioned, amazed by how late they had slept in.

"Well we're hungry!" one of the girls announced.

"Um… okay… Now which one of you is Tiffany and which one of you is Ashley?" Tommy asked. When the two were in their matching pajamas, and you were half asleep, it was always hard to tell.

"I'm Tiffany!" The girl in the aqua pajamas chirped, sounding like her nose was stuffed-up.

"And I'm Ashley!" the girl in the sky-blue pajamas chirped, sounding even more stuffed-up than her sister.

Suddenly, Jude rushed out of bed and ran onto the bathroom.

Tommy figured that Jude was having a case of 'morning sickness', and figured that Jude would be a while.

"Alright, why don't you two squirts go into the kitchen," Tommy said getting out of bed, "I'll meet you there in a minute,"

"Okay Uncle Tommy!" the two sang, leaving the room.

Tommy pulled on his _last_ clean pair of jeans and his _last_ clean t-shirt, meeting four sick children in the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen, to find Tiffany, Ashley, Zeke, and Tyler rummaging through the cabinets and looking in the oven.

"What are you doing?" Tommy boomed.

The four children flinched, and looked up at their uncle.

"We're really sorry," Tiffany, said putting her head down, "But Mommy usually gives us SunButter when we're not feeling well,"

"And what exactly is wrong with you guys… and girls today?"

"My tummy hurts!" Tiffany explained. Ashley, Zeke, and Tyler nodded their heads in agreement.

"And what exactly is SunButter?" Tommy asked the four.

"I dunno," Zeke said, "But Mommy and Daddy give it to us, because of our 'special diet'" Zeke explained.

"Special diet?" Tommy raised is eyebrow. "Suddenly it hit him, "Oh yeah, you can't have peanut butter, and SunButter is an alternate?"

The four nodded their heads.

Suddenly, Jude appeared in the doorway, one hand on her stomach and one hand on her head. She had clean clothes and makeup on, but she still didn't look very good.

Tommy then looked back at the children.

"Can you guys live without SunButter?" he asked.

"NO WAY!" Ashley explained, "I mean, how else are we supposed to get the right nutrients?"

Tommy sighed; _there went his eight year-old niece talking about her health again._

Tommy looked at Jude, who had just plopped down on a chair at the table.

"We're out of crackers," Jude said, "And we need milk, and some strawberries, and some more chicken,"

"Can you manage the kids?" Tommy said looking from the four kids to his wife.

"I'll managed," Jude said faintly.

Three hours later, Tommy arrived with a bag of groceries in his arm.

He plopped the bad down on the kitchen counter.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jude fumed, sounding 100 percent better.

"Do you know how many stores I had to check for SunButter?" Tommy said. "Ellen. Eleven frickin stores!" Tommy said back, trying to be careful of his language.

"Well… sooor-ry! You left your wife and four kids stranded with-out food for three hours!" Jude barked.

"A simple 'Thank You, Tommy' would be nice, "Tommy mumbled opening up the plastic jar of SunButter.

Jude went over to the freezer and pulled out the 'chocolate-gummy bear-ice cream', and went to the fridge and pulled out the pickles.

"Ice cream and pickle?" Tommy asked Jude.

Jude shrugged her shoulders, and began eating her 'gourmet' dish.

"Uncle Tommy! We want our SunButter!" Four voices echoed.

Tommy snapped out of his daze, and grabbed the wonder bread, and a knife, and began spreading the SunButter on the bread.

Tommy handed each of the four kids a slice of bread and SunButter.

Handing the slice to Ashley, Ashley took a bite, and then spit it out.

"Yuck! Uncle Tommy, did you toast my bread?" Ashley demanded to know.

Tommy sighed and looked up toward the sky. _Please, oh G-d, just let it be the one-day flu!_ Tommy thought.

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything that you recognize!  
**

**A/N: Ahhh… Another chapter done and up! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Please review:-D**


	9. Doctors, Babies, Movies, and Such

"Uncle Tommy! Wake up, Uncle Tommy!" Ashley and Tiffany piped.

Tommy sat up, and rubbed his eyes, "Okay, which one of you is…"

"I'm Ashley," The girl in the sky-blue pajamas rolled her eyes. "I would NEVER wear aqua, it was out of style last year,"

Tommy nodded his head, still half asleep.

"So…" Ashley tapped her foot, "Can we go to the movies with Sara?"

"Uh… let me take your temperature's. Meet me in the boys' room, kay?"

With that, Tommy went into the bathroom and got four different thermometers off of the sink counter, and went to the boys' room.

Tommy stuck a thermometer in each Tiffany, Ashley, Zeke, and Tyler's mouths.

First, he took the thermometers out of their mouths.

"99 degrees," he read from Tiffany's.

"98. 9" he read from Ashley's.

"98. 7" he read from Zeke's.

"And… 98. 6" he read Tyler's.

"A little high, guys… and girls, but your Aunt Jude and I have to be somewhere,"

As if on cue, Jude walked in wearing a pair of jean and a tank top, and was pulling on her sweater.

"You talking about me?" Jude asked.

"You know it!" Tommy grinned. G-d, he wanted to just go over there and make-out with her, but he restrained himself.

"So… I take it that the kids; temps are good? Or do I need to cancel?" Jude asked.

"They're good," Tommy confirmed, making his way out into the kitchen.

"Good," Jude replied picking up her phone and dialing Sarah's number.

"Hey Sarah! Yeah, the kids seem to be doing fine. A 10: 15 show?" Jude looked at the clock. They had another hour until her appointment. "Alright, see you in twenty minutes,"

Jude found Tommy and the four kids in the kitchen eating cereal and milk, and drinking orange juice. She plopped down on an empty chair, and filled her bowl up with some Cheerios and drenched them with orange juice.

"Eew! Aunt Jude, that looks disgusting!" Ashley commented. "Why in the world would you do that?"

"It's an acquired taste," Jude commented, taking a bite of her "delicious" concoction.

"Or just being pregnant!" Tommy whispered in Jude's ear.

Jude kicked Tommy's shin- hard.

"Owwwww!" Tommy howled.

Jude and the kids laughed.

"Haha! Uncle Tommy got hurt by a girl!" Tyler chanted.

"Yeah!" Tiffany and Ashley echoed their brother.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jude said, rushing to get the door, four children following behind her.

Jude opened the door. "Hey Sarah!"

"Hey Jude! Erm… Hi Jude," Sarah smiled.

Jude smiled back, glad that somebody finally remembered about her name. "So... the girls get to choose the movie, because the boys got to choose dinner last night,"

"Really?" Sarah grinned, "Hi five!" She said sticking her hand out.

Tiffany and Ashley, 'fived' Sarah's hands.

Suddenly, Alex Bolton showed up behind Sarah.

"I hope that you don't mind that I brought Alex," Sarah said.

"It's fine," Jude said, "Just try to keep them under control and out of the papers. Their Mom will kill me if they show up in People next week!"

"Okay!" Sarah agreed.

And Sarah, Alex, and the four Matthew's children were off.

Tommy shut the door.

"They're a couple?" Tommy asked Jude, as if she knew what he was talking about.

"They're a couple," Jude confirmed.

"They're what?" Tommy asked.

"Sarah's nineteen and Alex's seventeen,"

"So, they're technically illegal?"

"Should you be talking?" Jude asked.

"Uh…" Jude got Tommy on that one.

"Come on Tommy, let's get going," Jude said grabbing Tommy's arm, and dragging him to the viper.

Tommy and Jude drove to the doctor's office, and parked the viper, and went inside.

The couple sat anxiously in the waiting room, for two reasons; one, the reason that they were there in the first place, and two, hoping that none of the nosey media showed up. Neither of them was ready for that, yet.

A nurse appeared in the doorway, "Jude Quincy," The doctor called. When Jude and Tommy married, Jude took Tommy's last name, but she still used 'Jude Harrison' as her stage name, so that things didn't get to complicated.

Jude went through the 'regular procedures', and finally they made their way to the ultrasound.

"Well this is interesting….hmm,…" the doctor mumbled to herself.

"What is it?" Jude asked, anxious for what might be going on.

"Well you are definitely pregnant…with twins," the doctor answered.

"WHAT!" both Jude and Tommy exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, you are pregnant with twins. Congratulations. I'll be back I a few moments. Until then you both can have time to yourselves" the doctor told them, leaving the room.

Jude and Tommy still were in shock, after seeing the babies; the thought that they were both going to be parents in 7 months was just beginning to sink in.

Tommy and Jude finally left, and made their way back to their house.

When they arrived, Jude sat down on the couch.

Tommy let her sit there for a few minutes, before approaching her.

"Whatcha thinking about, girl?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jude replied.

Tommy gave Jude a look, saying 'Yeah right!'

"I'm fine," Jude promised, "I will be anyways, where's my guitar?"

With that, Jude stood up, kissed Tommy on the cheek, and made her way to her bedroom, where her guitar and journal were.

Tommy began making lunch, and set the table, waiting for Sarah and Alex to come back with the quadruplets.

He had just filled the last cup up with milk, when the doorbell rang, and in came the kids, with Sarah and Alex on their tail.

"And on his farm he had a dog!" Tiffany and Ashley sang together, sounding a lot like Jude. Tommy had to give them props; they had amazing voices for eight year-olds.

Tyler and Zeke paraded in not far behind; they as well were discussing the movie that they saw, Open Season.

"Yeah! Those guns that the hunters used we waaay cool, Uncle Tom!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Yeah, you should have seen them!" Tyler agreed with his brother.

"Eeew!" Ashley but in, "I think I'm never going to eat meat again!" she said over-dramatically.

"Vegetarian?" Tyler asked, "That movie is discriminatory towards hunters! We hunt to help control the population! People never show animals for what they are!"

"Whatever," Tyler rolled his eyes.

"So, how were the kids?" Tommy asked Sarah and Alex.

"They were good," Sarah said, eying the kids who were literally 'bouncing off the walls'.

"And how much sugar did they have?"

Sarah suddenly looked very nervous, "About a pound all together…I guess?"

"Great," Tommy grumbled.

"Yeah, the movie was awesome, and Salex was even making out in the row behind us!" Tiffany proclaimed.

With that, Alex and Sarah both blushed a deep red color.

"Erm…" Sarah said changing the subject, "Where's Jude?"

As if on cue, Jude walked out, guitar in hand; "Tell me what you guys think," she said, before beginning to play her latest song.

Well she's walking through the clouds

With a circus mind that's running round

Butterflies and zebras

And moonbeams and fairy tales

That's all she ever thinks about

Riding with the wind.

When I'm sad, she comes to me

With a thousand smiles, she gives to me free

Its alright she says its alright

Take anything you want from me, anything

Anything.

Fly on little wing,

Yeah yeah, yeah, little wing

Jude's strumming subsided.

"So…" Jude asked. "What did you guys honestly think?"

"Who was it about?" Ashley asked.

"Umm… you kids," Jude said. The song could have easily been for them, but in reality, it was for her unborn children, and what she had hoped they would be.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize! I also do not own the song "Little Wing" by Jimi Hendrix, although the version that I picture Jude singing is done by The Corrs.**

**A/N: So… what do you think? Sorry for not posting sooner! Props to Zan for a portion of this chapter, and Carly. You guys are awesome! Thanks also to my faithful readers and reviewers! Hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Any feedback is appreciated:-)**


	10. Shopping!

"Aunt Jude!" Ashley cried, digging through her suitcase, "I can't find anything to wear for tonight!"

"Just a minute, Ash!" Jude called back, as she swallowed one of the vitamins that the doctor had prescribed for her.

"Kay!" Ashley called, finally finished throwing clothes out of her suitcase and onto the floor.

"Are you sure that Mom didn't pack any of my skirts in your suitcase?" Tiffany asked her sister, who was on her bed, playing one of the Quincy's guitars (it was too much of a hassle for her to bring hers to Toronto).

"Huh?" Tiffany asked, looking up from the guitar.

"I said, 'Are you sure that Mom didn't pack any of my skirts in your suitcase?'"

"For the fifth, and final time, YES, I am SURE that Mom DIDN'T pack any of your skirts in my suitcase!"

"Are you sure? Maybe I could…"

"I'm positive Ashley!" Tiffany cut her sister off.

"What's the problem, girls?" Jude asked from the doorway.

"I can't find anything to wear to the concert!" Ashley complained.

"What about the outfit that you're wearing now?" Tiffany asked her sister.

"It too... you know…."

"What?" Jude asked.

"To… everyday…" Ashley whispered. "I mean, usually Mommy takes Tiff and I shopping for these types of things. And even so, I have my complete wardrobe at home," she explained.

"Oh," Jude replied.

"Well, do you think that we could go shopping Aunt Jude?" Ashley asked hopefully.

"Well…" Jude said with unsurely. "I'm not very fashionista…"

"Please Aunt Jude!" Ashley begged.

"Yeah, please Aunt Jude!" Tiffany echoed her sister.

"Well…" The real reason that Jude was unsure about shopping was that she didn't know what was going to fit, because of the "bumps" in her stomach.

"Take Kat," Tommy suggested from the doorway. _Since when did he get there?_

_Kat, of course! She would know all about shopping for stylish clothes! Why didn't I think of that? _Jude thought excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, Tommy you are brilliant!" Jude said, walking over to Tommy and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Tiffany and Ashley giggled softly at the slight.

"Yeah, thanks for the idea Uncle Tommy!" Ashley exclaimed.

"No problem Ash!"

"Don't let your ego get too much bigger!" Jude joked.

"Hey!" Tommy put his hands on his chest, and pretended to be offended.

Tiffany and Ashley giggled again.

A phone call to Kat, and 20 minutes later, Jude, Tiffany, and Ashley were at the food court in the mall, and waiting to meet Kat.

The three were sitting at table, when Jude spotted Kat, who was strutting towards them.

"Oh my gosh!" Jude ran over to Kat, and hugged her good friend. "You look fantastic!" she commented.

"You too!" Kat hugged her friend back. "I think that living with a fashion-plus man has actually done you some good!"

"Hey!" Jude said, pretending to take offense.

"Aunt Jude…" Tiffany said tapping her foot, slightly annoyed that her and her sister were being left out of the conversation. "Are you guys talking about Uncle Tommy?"

Jude smiled. "Oh, yes, sorry Ashley," Jude said turning towards Kat. "Kat this is Ashley," she pointed towards Ashley. "And this is Tiffany," Jude pointed towards Tiffany.

"Tiffany and Ashley this is…" Jude began to tell her nieces.

"Kat Benton!" Ashley's draw dropped. "Or I guess it's really Kat Andrews, now. You're like a _Project Runway_ winner and guest judge, and Hollywood celebrities first stop for clothing. You're like my idol!" Ashley squealed.

Kat turned to Jude.

"Wow. When you said that your niece was a 'fan', I didn't realize that what you really meant was 'obsessed'," Kat commented.

Ashley looked hurt at that comment, and Kat noticed this. She bent down to Ashley's level.

"Oh, honey," Kat, said with sincerity, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm really honored that you like my work. And I love those shoes!"

"Really?" Ashley asked, sounding happier, "My Mom and I got them from _Kitsen_**(A/N: SP? It was Paris Hiltons favorite store at one time, from what I hear from my friend and my aunt**) in Hollywood!"

"_Kitsen_? No way! I've been _dying_ to go there! Is it true that that they actually have a red carpet for celebrity visits?"

"Yup!" Ashley grinned.

Meanwhile…

A sunburst colored Gibson guitar had caught Jude and Tiffany's eyes, and they stood in awe gawking at it.

"It's like I died, and went to guitar heaven!" Tiffany said dramatically, even though she wasn't trying to. "Somebody pinch me!"

Jude pinched Tiffany's shoulder, but not enough to really hurt her.

"Hey!" Tiffany exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder. "Wha'd ya do that for?"

Jude gave Tiffany an 'innocent' look, and said "I dunno!"

"Meanie."

'Liar."

"Meanie!

Liar!"

Meanie-"

"Hey!" Kat exclaimed, above the two's loud bickering.

"What?!??!" Jude and Tiffany asked annoyed, at the same time.

"Shut it. If you two can't talk without fighting, then don't say anything at all," Kat said, sounding like a Mother would.

"Fine!" Jude said exasperatedly.

"Okay…" Tiffany trailed.

"Good," Kat said sounding satisfied, as her eyes trailed somewhere else. "Oooh! I looove that sweater!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Ashley jumped up and down.

"Come on!" Kat grabbed Tiffany's hand, and they ran into the store together.

An Hour Later…

The four had finally finished shopping, and were now in the car, driving back to the Quincy's house. Tiffany and Ashley sat in the back, Kat had shot gun, and Jude was driving.

"That…" Tiffany let out a deep breath "Was the best shopping trip ever!"

Kat smiled, "I'm glad that you had so much fun!"

Jude and Tiffany were also smiling, but not for the same reason.

Let's just say that it was lime green with candy apple red hearts, had six strings, and was electric.

There was silence for a few moments, until Ashley finally spoke.

"Kat, Aunt Jude says that you're going to have a baby!"

"Yes, I am… wait... how did you know? I haven't told anyone yet…"

Jude suddenly shoved on the break. "What? You are?!?!?!" she asked.

"Yes," Kat smiled, giving Jude a look.

Five minutes later, the car pulled into the Quincy's drive way.

Everyone got out with their stuff, and hustled to the door, because they had to leave for the concert in less than an hour.

Jude opened the door to her house, and was about to call "I'm home!" but what she saw made her draw drop down to her feet…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not posting sooner, but I have been reeeeaalllly busy! I swear, I've had to write this chapter in increments of about a paragraph each. Blame school, finals, and reality! I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Gracias!**


	11. Why Are You So Scary?

Jude _opened the door to her house, and was about to call "I'm home!" but what she saw made her draw drop down to her feet…_

Jude saw her husband, Zeke, and Tyler all dressed identically in un- tucked classy off- white button- down shirts, khaki slacks, dress shoes, and their outfits completed with leather jackets. Their hair was carefully slicked back with just the right amount of hair gel.

"Oh-" Jude stood speechless.

"My-" Tiffany said, astounded by her brothers and Uncle.

"Gosh!" Ashley squealed.

Jude, Tiffany, and Ashley stood dumfounded in the doorway.

Suddenly, Kat appeared behind them.

"What's going on?" Kat asked, trying to figure out why the door to the Quincy house still stood open, and her best friend stood with two eight year old, breathing just enough to be alive.

"What in the-" Kat began, her eyes finally catching a glimpse of Tommy and 'The Boys'.

"Nice outfits," Kat commented. "You should really get some tips from Tom, Jude," she told her friend.

Jude punched Kat hardly, but not hard enough to cause any real damage, and mumbled something along the lines of "Shut the fritter up!"

"Ow!" Kat rubbed her arm- half for the 'hurt' effect, and half because her upper- arm was turning a light purplish- blue.

"Wanna show them your new tattoos, while we're at it?" Tommy asked.

Jude raised an eyebrow at Tommy, with much amusement.

"They're just hennas," Tommy responded.

"You didn't ask me if I wanted a cool tat!" Jude accused her husband, but them her face changed. "Aw… shit! Sadie and Kwest are so gonna kill me!" Jude began to babble, and pace around the room. "And if it weren't for the fact that I really, REALLY have to go whiz, you would be DONE FOR Mr. Quincy!" Jude then ran off to the bathroom.

Tommy, the quadruplets watched Jude's episode with high amusement.

Tommy stood still, not moving, or making any sort of effort to move.

"Go after your WIFE, idiot!" Kat shouted to Tommy.

Tommy did as Kat said, and went after Jude.

"Um… Auntie Kat?" Ashley asked shyly to Kat, who had been promoted to 'Honorary Aunt' somewhere later in the car ride back from the mall.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Kat said.

"Can you help Tiff and I get ready, please?"

"Sure," Kat gave the two girls reassuring smiles, as the three made their way into their bedroom.

Ten minutes later…

Ashley strutted out of the bathroom with a small, confident smile on her face, and into her and Tiffany's bedroom.

"What do you think?" Ashley asked, twirling around in her outfit.

Ashley was in a cotton layered baby pink skirt (which was really a sqourt), a plain white shirt with cap sleeves, a pink sleeve- sweater to match her skirt, and a pair of slightly platformed white strap sandals.

"Fabulous!" Kat commented, as Tiffany walked into the room.

Tiffany had on a jean mini skirt with black leggings, a black shirt with a design on it, and her black low- top converse.

"Fantastic, sweetie," Kat smiled, as if Tiffany and Ashley were her own.

_Knock! Knock!_

There was a knock on the doorway.

"Can I come in?" Jude asked.

Tiffany refused to answer.

"Whatever," Ashley responded.

Kat gave Jude a 'look', which slightly reassured Jude, and then Jude entered cautiously.

Jude was now wearing a turquoise blouse, which did not have the top buttons buttoned, but still looked classy, a pair of nice capris, and a pair of ballet flats that matched her shirt. She had on some light make- up, and her hair was down in soft curls (like on her seventeenth birthday).

Jude walked over to Tiffany and Ashley.

"Tiffany…" Jude said softly, putting her Hand on Tiffany's shoulder.

Tiffany shrugged Jude's hand off.

"I'm really sorry for yelling. I didn't mean to yell," Jude said, bending down slowly to her nieces' heights.

"You were scary when you yelled," Tiffany admitted shyly, looking down at her feet.

Ashley wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"At least you're talking now. I'm sorry," Jude apologized. "Will you forgive me?" Jude asked, but it came out as more of a begging plea.

Tiffany shrugged her shoulder, and Ashley who appeared to be forgiving Jude slightly more than her sister gave Jude a sympathetic look.

Then Jude expression changed, and Jude let out a sigh.

"I have to tell you girls something big," Jude said standing up, and then sitting on Ashley's bed.

"What?" Tiffany mumbled, still sounding upset.

"Come here…" Jude said patting either side of where she was sitting.

Tiffany and Ashley went up on Ashley's bed, and each took a seat on either side of Jude, allowing their legs to dangle off the bed.

"What?" Ashley asked, speaking for both her and her sister.

"Well…" Jude began, not really sure how to tell her nieces her 'big news'. Jude allowed her eyes to wander the room, and Kat gave her a small smile of encouragement.

"Well…" Jude started for the second time. "I know that I've been grumpy lately, and that I've been sort of mean to you girls, but I have a good reason… Do you know what that is?"

Tiffany shook her head 'No'.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"It's that I'm going to have a baby," Jude blurted out fairly quickly.

Tiffany and Ashley's eyes grew wide, and a "Though so!" was heard from Kat.

"And that makes you grumpy, right?" Ashley asked.

"Sometimes, yeah, it does," Jude told Ashley.

"Yeah, 'cuz that's what happened when Molly's (Ashley best friend, back in LA) Mommy was going to have Julie (Molly's little sister)!"

Ashley gave Jude a big hug, and gave Jude a big grin.

"Why are you forgiving her? She scared us!" huffed.

"Because we're gonna have a baby cousin, dumb- y!" Ashley chirped.

"But she'll take our place!" Tiffany was now practically in tears. "Won't she?" the young girl asked, now unsure of her judgment.

"Tiffany," Jude wrapped her arms, and stroked the crying little girl's back. "That would never happen. Sure they make take up my time, but I could never forget about you,"

"Really?" Tiffany sniffed.

"Really," Jude confirmed.

_Bam! Ban! Bam!_

There was a series of crashes and footsteps from outside of the girls' rooms.

"Jude!" Tommy called.

"That's our cue," Jude said, getting up off the bed, and headed towards the girl's bedroom door, which went to the hallway.

Jude turned her head, and waited for the others to follow. She saw a red- eyed Tiffany, a dumbfounded Ashley, and Kat, who was shaking her head.

Jude gave Tiffany a small smile, and Jude though that she saw Tiffany give her one back.

"Aw shit!" The four girls (and woman) heard Tommy scream.

"What?" Jude screamed back.

"We're late!" Tommy called.

"Yeah, 'Oh shit'!" Jude called back.

And Jude, Tommy, the quadruplets, and Kat (who was going back to her house) were off…

**A/ N: And so the cats out of the bag… Lol. I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in a loooooong time, but I've been really busy with school, and things like that. Also, lacrosse season is starting, so I'm reeaalllly, reeaalllllly sorry if I don't get around to posting often. Anyways, I really hope that you enjoyed that chapter, and any feedback is greatly appreciated:-D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything that you recognize! **


	12. Pull Over! Great Suggestions!

Tommy, Jude, and the quadruplets had been in the car for about 20 minutes, and besides for some small talk, nothing eventful had happened or been said.

Suddenly, Jude, who was sitting in the back seat, began to feel queasy.

"Pull over!" Jude demanded.

"What?" Tommy asked, shocked by Jude's voice, as he swiveled the car into the carpool lane.

"I said pull over!" Jude repeated herself.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"**THOMAS **_**DUTOIS**_! Pull over the damn car this instant, unless you wish for your wife to barf all over your nieces and nephews!"

Tommy's eyes widened.

"Ooooh! Auntie Jude just called you by your real name Uncle Tom!" Tyler mocked his uncle.

"Yeaahhh!" Tiffany and Ashley echoed their brother.

"Just give me a minute!" Tommy growled, as he pulled the car over to the right shoulder of the road.

"Thank you!" Jude said, letting out a sigh of relief, as she dashed out of the car.

As Jude was throwing up, Tommy twisted his body to face his nieces and nephews in the back seat.

"Tiff, Ash, can you please get a bottle of water out of you Aunt's purse?" Tommy asked Tiffany and Ashley, knowing that Jude wouldn't want to young boys digging through her purse.

"Sure," Tiffany and Ashley said simultaneously, as Tiffany picked up Jude's over- sized Gucci purse (it was a present from Sadie for her Jude's birthday two years before), and Ashley began digging through it.

The boys rolled their eyes at their sisters' simultaneous talking.

"Do they do that a lot? The talking at the same time, I mean?" Tommy asked Zeke and Tyler.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tyler responded, popping his bubble gum.

Zeke nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile…

"Don't get out on the roadside…" Tommy warned Tiffany and Ashley.

"Okay, Uncle Tommy!" the two girls called to their uncle, as they exited the car, and walked

"Here, Aunt Jude," Ashley said, handing Jude a water bottle, and giving her aunt an encouraging smile.

"Thanks girls," Jude said giving her nieces a weak smile, before talking a sip of the water, swishing it around in her mouth, and spitting it out.

Jude did that again, took another sip of water, and got back into the car.

Once Jude, and the girls were situated again, Ashley spoke.

"Auntie Jude?"

"Hm?" Jude asked, as she continued to sip the water.

"You said that you were gonna have a baby… but why don't you look like you're going to?" Ashley asked innocently.

Jude tried not to spit out her water.

Jude remained quiet before answering Ashley's question.

"Because… the babies aren't very big yet…" Jude tried to explain.

"Oh, okay," Ashley nodded her head.

Jude let out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding, glad that Ashley accepted the answer. It was really hard to explain to eight year olds, kids who hadn't even began puberty yet, how things like that worked.

Another five minutes passed, when Jude's cellphone began to ring.

Jude pulled her cellphone out her "tote bag".

"Hello?" Jude answered her phone.

"Is this Jude _Harrison_?" the person on the other end of the line asked.

Jude knew right away that the person was "in the business", because only people in the business knew her as "Jude _Harrison_".

"Um… yeah… this is she. Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Harrison, this is Pete Rodriguez from the Toronto Amphitheatre. I'm calling because the opening act for Neil Young was in a water skiing accident this afternoon, and we need a new opening act," the man explained.

"A water skiing accident?" Jude tried hard not to laugh.

"Yes. He decided to try water skiing on Lake Ontario (Lake Ontario rocks!) around noon today, when he unfortunately crashed, and well... you hopefully get the picture.

"Will he be okay?" Jude asked.

"He should be in several months time. Unfortunately, we need an opening act for tonight, and the rest of the tour."

"I can help you out tonight, but unfortunately I have prior commitments for the tour part," Jude explained, as best she could.

She wasn't ready to tell everyone about the babies yet, and explaining the quadruplets to a biz person was just too complicated. Besides, it wasn't his business, anyways.

"No, I understand that. Thank you Ms. Harrison. Just show the security people you ID, and they can take care of you from there."

"Okay. But would you mind if I have a some guests?"

"No, not at all. It said that you already had tickets on our sheet, which is why I decided to give you a call. I'll tell security that you need…"

"Five extra tickets," Jude told the man in a "matter- of- factly" tone.

"Five tickets," the man confirmed. "I'll talk later, Ms. Harrison. Thanks for your help."

"No problem," Jude responded, hanging up her cellphone.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked, with a curious expression. It was the same expression that the quadruplets also wore.

"I got a call from the TO Amphitheatre saying that Neil Young's opening act was in an accident, and that they needed an opening act. I said that I could tonight, but not for the rest of the tour. He understood." Jude explained to her husband, and her four nieces and nephews.

"You should recommend Mason," Tommy suggested, as he drove the car towards the freeway off- ramp.

"Great idea, Tommy! I think that I'll do that!" Jude exclaimed, as she began to work on the details of the events to come in her head.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize!**

**A/ N: Hey!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, and reviewing the last one. I hope that you are enjoying reading this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it! Anyhow, any feedback is appreciated, as usual!**

**Thanks!**

**- Lil Spazzy Q.**


	13. Taking The Stage

About 10 minute later, Jude, Tommy, and the quadruplets arrived at the Toronto Amphitheatre. 

The six all got out of the car, and security valet parked the car for free.

"So, girl, what songs do you think that you're going to sing?" Tommy asked Jude.

Jude didn't respond to the question immediately.

"I didn't really think about it…" Jude confessed sheepishly. "Any suggestions?"

Tommy was very shocked that Jude was asking him for assistance in picking the songs, _but then again, pregnancy does weird things to woman_, Tommy thought.

"What about some of your newer stuff," Tommy eventually suggested. "It has more of a classic rock vibe."

"What about _The Ride_ and that new song of yours; _Little Wing_," Tiffany contributed her 50 cents to the conversation.

"My mini- me!" Jude grinned, wrapping her arm about Tiffany's shoulder.

Tommy rolled his eyes, and so did Zeke and Tyler.

"What about me?" Ashley sweetly asked.

"You, Ashley Sadie Matthews, are just like your mother," Jude told Ashley.

Tiffany and Ashley smiled their identical happy and content smiles that one only feels on a late spring day when the sun is shinning down on them.

"Um… Jude?" Tommy asked, something suddenly occurring to me. "Does the backing band know those songs?"

"I… well… no…" Jude sighed in defeat. "_The Ride_, maybe, but I haven't even recorded _Little Wing_, yet…"

"Well, we could, you know, perform them together. But, we'd need to find someone to watch the kids… and don't even mention that dude who you talked to on the phone. No 'industry people'," Tommy said in a 'that's final' tone of voice.

"Fine." Jude said flatly, and took her cellphone out of her purse, and dialed number 3 on her speed dial list (Tommy was number 1, and Sadie and Kwest were number 2). "Hey Mase! Are you at the concert? Yes? Awesome!" Jude talked to Mason, and explained to him the situation. "So you and Chaz can watch the kids, and your kids? Thanks Mase, I owe you one!" and with that, Jude hung up her phone.

"Mason and Chaz said that they can watch the kids," Jude told Tommy.

"But then we won't be able to see the concert!" Tiffany cried.

"But you will," Jude smiled. "Mason loves Neil Young, and he would drive all night just to see him play. And Chaz and Abbey and Nicky came, too."

"Isn't Abbey a little young to go to concerts?" Tommy asked his wife.

"Nope! You're never too young! And besides, they only got Abbey six months ago, and they just got her reacting to them. I don't think that any of them are ready to leave her with a sitter yet," Jude told Tommy.

"How old are they?" Ashley asked.

"Nicky's eight, and Abbey is two, almost three," Jude responded.

"Is he cute?" Ashley asked immediately, and instinctively.

Jude smiles a secret smile to Ashley that only a child would get.

"You'll have to see for yourself," Jude grinned, as she saw Mason approach them.

"Jude!" Mason called.

Mason ran over to Jude the best that he could with Abbey sitting on his shoulders.

"Hey Mase!" Jude smiled, as the two hugged. "Hey Abbey!" Jude smiled softly at the frightened little girl on Mason's shoulders.

Abbey gave Jude a blank expression back.

"Alright guys!" Jude told the quadruplets. "This is Mason; Mason, this Tiffany, Ashley, Zeke, and Tyler," Jude said pointing to each person as she said their name.

There was a series of "Hellos", Mason and the quadruplets left to their seats, and then Jude and Tommy made their way backstage.

Suddenly, a man about 30 walked over to Jude and Tommy.

"You must be Jude Harrison," Pete began.

"Yes. And you're Pete Rodriguez?" Jude asked for clarification.

"Yes," Pete responded.

"And this is my husband, Tom Quincy," Jude said, introducing Tommy.

Tommy was glad that finally someone did not remember his name, because that meant that the chance was they didn't remember Boyz Attack.

Tommy and Pete greeted each other.

"Alright, well I'll go get the people from make- up over here to help you," Pete told Jude.

"Alright," Jude agreed. "And Tommy is going to play instrumentals with me, is that okay?" she asked.

"I'll have to clear it, but it should be okay," Pete replied. "Anyhow, I'll be off. It was nice talking to you!" Pete called, as he walked away.

"Do you wanna run through the songs, girl?" Tommy asked Jude once Pete was gone.

Jude seemed to pander this for a moment.

"Mmmm... No!"

"But..."

"But what, Tommy? I feel comfortable singing them,"

"But... it's good to practice!"

"But they're my songs, and I feel comfortable singing them!" Jude pouted.

"Moody!" Tommy remarked under his breath.

"It's called being pregnant!" Jude snapped back loudly, but quickly covered her mouth after she realized what she said.

Jude and Tommy both looked around to make sure that nobody heard.

They didn't see anyone, but they missed the person hiding behind some props.

"Jude Harrison in ten!" A voice boomed through the loudspeaker.

Suddenly, two women in their early twenties in too much make- up, carrying makeup kits appeared.

They did Tommy and Jude's makeup

"Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy are on in five!" A voice came through a loud speaker.

"That's us, girl," Tommy grinned, looking at Jude.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Jude told Tommy playfully, returning a look.

"Like what?" Tommy pretended to be clueless.

"Like that!" Jude exclaimed.

"Please do elaborate, Mrs. Quincy!"

"That goggily- eyed look!"

"Oh that one!"

"Yes that one, Thomas!"

"Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy on in 30!" The speaker shouted.

"That's us!" Tommy said.

"There's us!" Jude joked back.

"Good luck!" Tommy kissed Jude on the lips.

Jude kissed Tommy back.

"On in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2... and... 1!" the speaker called, as Jude and Tommy made their way onto the stage.

Tommy picked up the starburst colored acoustic Gibson, and took a seat on a stool.

Jude walked over to the microphone. She then picked up the water bottle sitting beside her, and took a sip.

"Hey Toronto!" Jude called to the audience, and they screamed back. "I was actually just asked to do this less than an hour ago, so please bare with me," Jude let out a little laugh. "Alright, well this first song is called _The Ride_, you might recognize it, so feel free to sing along."

_Four wheels, a guitar_

_A tank of gas an' some credit cards_

_Georgia on my mind_

_Four hundred miles to go_

_A good song on the radio_

_Makes the time go by_

_It doesn't matter where we go_

_There's something new to see_

_It's not the destination that holds_

_A thrill for me_

_Chorus:_

_It's the ride..._

_It's the ride..._

_It's the ride..._

_Oh it's the ride_

_Two hearts in one bed_

_Three words that have never been said_

_We got lots of time_

_It's takes a lot of tears to find love_

_The kind of love you can be proud of_

_That suits me just fine_

_I don't care where we're goin'_

_And I don't care where we've been_

_It's not about who's right or wrong_

_Who loses or who wins_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_It's not about who wins the race (Not who wins this race)_

_It's not about who makes the fastest time(Makes the fastest time)_

_This new stage of grace is just a state of mine_

_(Instrument Break)_

_It isn't all the money_

_All the fortune and the fame_

_It's not the perfect hant that makes a perfect game_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Oh it's the ride (Repeat 2x)_

The crowd cheered.

Jude smiled, obviously happy with her performance, and then looked at Tommy for reassurance. Tommy smiled back at Jude.

"Okay, and this next song is one I wrote the other day. It's called _Little Wing_." Jude closed her eyes, and then began to sing.

_Well she's walking through the clouds_

_With a circus mind that's running round_

_Butterflies and zebras_

_And moonbeams and fairy tales_

_That's all she ever thinks about_

_Riding with the wind._

_When I'm sad, she comes to me_

_With a thousand smiles, she gives to me free_

_Its alright she says its alright_

_Take anything you want from me, anything_

_Anything._

_Fly on little wing,_

_Yeah yeah, yeah, little wing_

The crowd applauded even louder this time.

Jude and Tommy both took sips from their water bottles.

"Alright," Jude took a deep breath. "We have one final song for you tonight. And for this song, I'm going to need the help of my niece, Tiffany West! Tiff, please make your way up!" Jude called into the microphone, knowing that Tiffany was in the front row.

Tiffany looked shocked and surprised to say the least.

"Come on up here, Tiff!" Jude smiled, and couldn't help but laugh at Tiffany's shock.

Tiffany sheepishly made her way up onto the stage, and walked over to Jude.

"Auntie Jude..." Tiffany bit her lip. "What are we gonna sping?"

"How about _I Will Remember You_," Jude suggested. "You can play guitar with Uncle Tommy, and I'll sing."

"Okay," Tiffany took a nervous deep breath.

"You'll do great, sweetie," Jude gave Tiffany a comforting smile.

Tiffany went and sat on a stool, and picked up the acoustic guitar that Jude had been playing.

"Okay. So I've asked my niece Tiffany West to play guitar for this song, so give her a round of applause!" Jude told the audience. "And this song is called _I Will Remember You_!" **(A/ N: It was playing when I was writing this, so that's why I chose it.)**

_Eight years later_

_Time goes by fast_

_Got my memories_

_And they will last_

_I try to keep it simple 'cuz I hate goodbyes_

_I try to keep it simple by telling myself that_

_I, I will remember you_

_And all of the things that we've gone through_

_There is so much I can say_

_But words get in the way so_

_We're not together_

_I will remember you_

_I will remember you_

_We're a picture in my mind_

_And when I wanna find you_

_I just close my eyes_

_You'll never be that far from me_

_So don't say goodbye 'cuz_

_You'll never be that far from me_

_I'm telling myself that_

_I, I will remember you_

_And all of the things that we've gone through_

_There is so much I can say_

_But words get in the way so_

_We're not together_

_I will remember you_

_You were there when I needed love and_

_Thank you, thank you_

_I never told you how much that meant_

_God thank you, thank you_

_I will remember you_

_And all of the things that we've gone through_

_There is so much I can say_

_But words get in the way so_

_I, I will remember you_

_And all of the things that we've gone through_

_There is so much I can say_

_But words get in the way so_

_We're not together_

_I will remember_

_We're not together_

_I will remember you_

_I will remember you_

The crowd applauded, and Tiffany grinned.

She had never performed in front of such a big crowd before, but she had to say that she liked the rush of adrenaline which she got when she did.

"Thank you Toronto!" Jude screamed.

"Now I'd like to introduce the fantastic Neil Young!" Jude screamed excitedly, as Neil Young came on stage.

Jude, Tommy, and Tiffany all took a bow together quickly, then went off stage.

Once they were off stage, Tiffany spoke.

"Thank you soooooo much for letting me sing with you, Auntie Jude!" Tiffany gave her aunt a big hug.

Jude smiled, and Tommy pouted.

"I don't get a hug?" Tommy asked with fake dissapointment.

Tiffany and Jude wore the same 'evil' expression on their faces.

"Nope!" Jude and Tiffany said at about the same time.

"You're welcome, Tiff! Now are you ready to go get your siblings?"

Tiffany sighed, "I guess..."

"You guess?"

"I just want some alone time. It's so hard to write songs when Ash, Zee, and Ty are always around," Tiffany explained.

Jude kneeled down, and wrapped her arm around Tiffany.

"Tell you what. We'll have a day just the two of us before you go, okay?"

Tears were welling up in Tiffany's eyes, but she managed to sniff an, "Okay."

Jude squeezed Tiffany.

"That's my girl. Now let's go watch the concert!" Jude exclaimed, as she, Tommy, and Tiffany made their way to their front row seats.

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. I don't own anything that you recognize! I also don't own "The Ride" by Sugarland, "Little Wing: by Jimmi Hendrix, and "I Will Remember You" by Ryan Cabrera.  
**

**A/ N: Well that's all for this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it! It was a little long, in my opinion, though. Alright... well I have some ideas for the next chapter, and I'm not sure which one to use, so you guys vote on your favorite ones, and I'll make it happen! The options are:**

**A) Our favorite characters go on a picnic, and bugs bite, and animals steal food!**

**B) The 'Gang' goes horseback writing, and some are naturals (like Ashley), and some... aren't so talent.  
**

**C) They hit the recording studio! So who can sing, and who can't sing?  
**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! As usual, feedback is appreciated:-)**

**- Lil Spazzy Q.**


	14. Flapjacks With What!

**A/ N: Thank you guys for voting! That's the most reviews for a chapter in this fic so far! Well, for the results, there was a tie. So, I'll do one of them this chapter, and the other one the next chapter. Which one is it you may ask? Well, for that, you'll just have to wait and read Grins Evilly Laughs evilly THANK YOU GUYS SO, SOOO MUCH for reviewing! Well, hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize!**

"Auntie Jude! Auntie Jude!" Tiffany called, running down the Quincy house hallway, with two outfits in hand.

Tiffany arrived at the kitchen.

"Where's Auntie?" Tiffany asked Tommy, who was standing at the stove, flipping flapjacks on a large skillet, and wearing his 'World's Greatest Chef' apron.

Tommy looked up, surprised to see such a chirpy Tiffany at such an early hour.

Tommy was slowly learning his nieces and nephew's quirks.

"HELLO? Uncle Tommy?" Tiffany asked, not receiving an answer from Tommy.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Where's Auntie Jude?" Tiffany repeated herself. "Sheesh! You're slow this morning." The eight year old commented.

"Jude? She's sleeping, still, I think," Tommy told Tiffany.

"Well, then, what good is that going to do me?" Tiffany asked Tommy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean: I'm going to only THE best recording company _EVER_ in less than TWO hours, and I have NO idea WHAT to WEAR!" Tiffany shrieked.

"Why don't you show me? Maybe I can help, 'cause Jude is horrible in the mornings, especially with the babies in her tummy," Tommy told Tiffany.

"Fine," Tiffany let out a dramatic sigh. "I guess you'll do..."

Tommy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey! No laughing! This is an HONOR!" Tiffany explained to Tommy.

"Alright, alright." Tommy agreed. "So, what did you want to ask me?" Tommy question, trying his best not to laugh, but a small smile pursing on his lips.

Tiffany held up an outfit in each hand.

"So, which one do you think works the best?" Tiffany asked Tommy.

"Well..." Tommy began, not really sure what to say. "They're both cute...?"

"Arg!" Tiffany let out an exasperated sigh. "You're not helping!" She stomped off down the hallway.

Tommy was left in trail, with a quizzelled expression on his face.

Tiffany stormed into Jude and Tommy's bedroom.

"Auntie Jude!" Tiffany cried. "Uncle Tommy's being a butt- head!"

Jude, who was lying on her and Tomm'y bed facing up, turned towards the young girl.

"Huh?" Jude asked Tiffany, still not fully awake.

"Which outfit do you think is prettier?" Tiffany questioned, somehow making it not sound like a demand, yielding to her Uncle's warning.

Jude looked over at the two outfits that Tiffany was holding up, and responded, "The one on the left. Definitely."

It was a simple pair of jean capris, a Warp Tour concert t- shirt, a pair of Converse Low- Tops.

Tiffany smiled, "That's what I thought."

No sooner had Tiffany said that, than had Jude run off to the bathroom that was connected to her and Tommy's bedroom.

Ashley walked in the door, already dressed.

"Hey Tiffy," Ashley greeted her sister casually.

"Hey Ashie," Tiffany greeted back.

"Have you seen Aunt Jude? I want to ask her about borrowing some make- up," Ashley told Tiffany.

Tommy suddenly appeared behind the girls.

"Nope. No make- up. Sorry girls," Tommy told his nieces sternly.

"Oh well..." Ashley sighed, as the two girls hung their heads.

Looking at the two girls faces, Jude's heart melted? Why did they have to look so sad?

"Well..."

"Well..." Tiffany said. "You've changed your mind?"

"Calm down. I haven't said anything yet. But, I suppose that a little lipgloss won't hurt. But I'm drawing the line at that; absolutely NO eye make-up, capiche?"

"Capiche!" The two girls chimed.

"Breakfast!" Tommy called.

Jude suddenly clasped one of her hands on her stomach, and the other over her mouth, and dashed towards the bathroom.

Tiffany and Ashley made their way to the kitchen, where Tommy was already dishing out the flapjacks.

"Vese... ooorv... goooov...!" Tyler managed to muffle through his chewing.

"Mmmmmhhmmmmm..." Zeke agreed, though his chewing.

"Boys," Ashley rolled her eyes towards her sister, who was already stuffing face with food.

Ashley rolled her eyes at her siblings, and Tommy who had now joined then, as Jude came to Ashley's side.

"Children..." Ashley mumbled.

Jude chuckled.

"That's it; I'm not eating again for 5 months!" (**A/ N: I changed the timing, I know, but just pretend. Nothing has changed in the storyline because of it, though**).

Everyone looked towards Jude, who was looking up at the spice rack, and then down at the flapjacks.

"Is that paprika?" She asked, getting the jar off of the shelf, and then taking a seat at the table with everyone else.

"Eeeew!" Tiffany crunched her nose.

"That's disgusting!" Tyler commented.

Jude ignored the comments, dished herself a couple of flapjacks, put the paprika on her pancakes, and began to eat.

The rest of the meal was uneventful.

Tommy's eyes glanced at the clock on the microwave. His eyes widened at t he time- _8:15 AM_.

"It's 8:15, we gotta go!" Tommy told everyone.

"8:15! We're late, Tommy! What are we going to do? Darius is going to kill us! We're going to get fired! And we'll have to live off..."

"Jude," Tommy rested his hand on Jude's shoulder.

Jude jumped, and turned towards her husband.

"What?!?!" she snapped.

"Calm down, girl, everything's going to be fine. We've been late hundreds of times before, and D's never killed us." Tommy tried to help rationalize Jude's thoughts.

"But... but... we're going to be late!" Jude sniffed, as a couple of tears slid down her cheeks.

"It'll be okay, Auntie," Ashley hugged her aunt's right side.

"Yeah, it will be," Tiffany hugged Jude's left time.

"Oh... kay..." Jude sniffed, as her two nieces smiled brightly at her. She wiped away her tears, and smiled back. "Let's go!"

And the Quincy/ Kwest clans were off to G- Major!

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. I don't own anything!**

**A/ N: I know that I said we would get to the studio in this chapter, but I think that this one stands alone okay. It will be in the next chapter, though. So look out for it soon! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! This is my most reviewed story, and you guys reviewed more than you have for the last chapter, than any other chapter of this story. Well, please review!**

**Thanks!**

**- Katie AKA Lil Spazzy Q.**


End file.
